


What happens after the bite?

by Chrispy_Channie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Pain, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrispy_Channie/pseuds/Chrispy_Channie
Summary: How did it feel to really transform into a werewolf? Well Felix can tell you all about that(Currently one chapter, I'm trying to decide if I want to write a second)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	What happens after the bite?

**Author's Note:**

> Some chanlix werewolves for Halloween

Felix's head was pounding more than it ever had before. He felt so sick he's surprised he hasn't vomited yet.

He was laying in a ball, scrunched up under the sheets. Even though he had all the blankets in the apartment he was still shivering. 

Every bone in his body was aching, a firey pain that would not go away. 

He knew this was going to happen. 

Groaning Felix pressed his palms on the bed and shakily pulled himself up to a sitting position.

Another wave of nausea hit, he clamped his hand over his mouth and shakily exhaled. He wasn't going to throw up again. 

Scooting over to the end of the bed he slowly stood up. However that hurt like hell seeing as he could barely hold up his own body weight at the moment.

Pulling the sleeves of Chan's hoodie, which was huge on him, down he wrapped his arms around himself. The next hurdle was walking down the hall to the living room.

He could hear more than one voice from the bedroom. The pack must be over. 

Shakily, he wobbled down the hallway, his bare feet making little noises on the laminate floor. 

He had one hand on the wall for support as he rounded the corner to the living room.

Everyone was in various places, hyunjin and changbin on the sofa. Jisung and hyunjin awkwardly sharing an arm chair. The rest of the pack were on the floor randomly. 

Hyunjin seemed to hear Felix as he entered the living room because he instantly whipped his head round.

"Felix?" 

Every one turned to look at him making him feel very awkward. Well he would feel awkward if the pain wasn't the only thing he could concentrate on. 

Chan noticed after hyunjin spoke, instantly jumping up and almost falling to get to him.

"Baby, what are doing up?" He softly held Felix's cheeks with a sympathetic expression 

Felix gulped, the muscles in his jaw killing as he tried to speak 

"Hungry" he mumbled, eyes closing for a second as another wave of nausea washed over him. 

Now he was debating if he even wanted to eat. He'd made it all the way here so he has to eat now. 

"Ok" Chan smiled "Minho make him food" 

Chan shouted making Felix wince and almost fall over with his sensitive ears.

"I'm so sorry" Chan stressed carefully picking Felix up and holding him against his chest. 

He carried him down to the living room, hyunjin and changbin jumping up so they could sit on the sofa. 

Sitting down Chan gently held Felix on his lap rubbing his waist underneath the hoody in a soothing motion 

"How do you feel?" Jeongin asked, his voice laced with concern. 

Everyone in the pack had been a wolf from birth, watching someone go through the transformation was never pleasant. 

"Pain" Felix mumbled his fists weakly grabbing Chan's shirt. Being with his mate definitely made the pain go away at least some what. 

Chan made a small whining noise seeing Felix's pain through their bond.

"It will be ok" Jisung comforted, hating seeing his sunshine twin in so much agony. 

Felix nodded slowly holding his hand out so Jisung could lace their fingers together. 

Felix smiled happily, dropping his hand as he struggled to hold it up, still holding Jisung. 

"When can he have meds again?" Changbin asked looking up to Chan for an answer 

"I think in an hour" Felix made an awful sound of sadness which made everyone in the room went to cry. An hour was just way too long. 

"We've got you little one" Chan soothed kissing Felix's head. 

Just then minho walked in with a bowel of ramen. He made his way over to Chan, passing him the bowel with chopsticks. 

Knowing Felix wasn't going to be able to lift his arms to feed himself, Chan twirled some noodles round the chopsticks. Making it as small as possible so Felix wouldn't have to make too much effort to eat it. 

Blowing on it a couple times first, Chan put the chopsticks infront of Felix's face waiting for him to eat. 

Sighing happily at the thought of food Felix opened his mouth. It was a little difficult to eat but he did anyway. It was relieving as he felt as though his stomach had been eating itself recently. 

"There you go" Chan cooed, congratulating him. This was the first time he'd been able to eat in a while. 

"How long till the full moon?" Changbin spoke 

"Three days...I think?" Seungmin answered 

"Long" Felix whispered tears pricklong his eyes 

"Oh baby" Chan pulled his face up and kissed his nose "That will pass In no time" 

...

As the three days went Felix was completly bed ridden. 

He barely moved an inch. 

He stopped eating after a while meaning he didn't need to go to the toilet that often.

The problem was every time Chan came in Felix would involenteraly growl until he left again.

This resulted on Chan sleeping on the sofa every night. 

The night of the full moon came and the whole pack was sat in the living room. Just incase Felix's went crazy. 

Chan had locked the door before anxiously making his way to the living room 

"He'll be ok chan" jisung put a comforting hand on Chan's knee 

"I know" Chan whispered "I just, don't want to loose him" 

"And you wont" changbin spoke "lix is strong, he'll make it" 

They watched anxiously out the window as the moon rose to its peak. As soon as it did Felix began to scream 

Awful blood curdling screams of pure agony which went straight to the pack. Jeongin started crying clutching to seungmin desperately. 

Most of the pack had began to cry. Even minho when he tried his best to hide them. 

Chan was gripping the sofa underneath him so hard they were scared he'd rip it. His jaw clenched shut. 

It was worse for Chan having mated with Felix. His alpha screaming at him for causing his omega pain. 

Chan knew Felix was an omega now at least.

He wanted desperately to go in their and comfort him, his alpha was practically screaming at him too. He knew he couldn't though. 

During the full moon coming into contact with anyone can be extremely risky for a turning wolf. Everything is blurry and feral instinct is the only thing you can concentrate on until the moon goes away. 

That could result in Chan, even though being a werewolf, getting extremly hurt. Which he knew Felix would be very upset to find that happend. 

Then they soon heard banging and growling. Felix was obviously trying to open the door. He must of sensed other beings in the house, his instincts telling him to attack. 

Everyone was scared, if Felix did get out. They might end up having to knock him out. No one wanted that. 

It seemed to go on for ages, until they assumed Felix got tired. 

No one slept that night. 

...

Everything was quiet the next morning, everyone was dazed. Wanting to rest their eyes but not wanting to fall asleep yet.

"You guys should go home" Chan spoke finally "you need to sleep" 

"But Chan-" hyunjin started before Chan interrupted him 

"No I can deal with him" his tone left no room for debate, that added to being the packs alpha meant they couldn't argue. 

Nodding everyone began to get up, feeling achy as they walked to the door. 

Minho, the beta of the pack, gave Chan a small nod and a thumbs up before exiting the door. 

Chan took a breath. He wasn't sure how he'd find Felix but he had to deal with him at some point. 

Walking down the corridor Chan didn't hear anything. Was that a bad sign? 

His hand rested for a second on the door handle before he had the courage to push it open. 

Firstly he flicked on the light then he searched for where Felix might be. 

His eyes landed on the little lump in the middle of the bed. 

Walking over he tapped the lump gently before pulling the end up. 

He was met by a pair of gold eyes, very different to what Felix's used to look like.

He was a little disheveled looking. Dried tears around his eyes and a red nose and cheeks. 

Still Felix though 

Felix sniffed, his nose scrunching up cutely as he searched for Chan's scent. 

Once he found it he shot up extremly fast. Startling Chan as he was pulled into and embrace as Felix stuffed his face into Chan's kneck. 

"Alpha, alpha" Felix whispered, his voice horse as he breathed in his mates scent. 

"Baby" Chan's voice turned strained. Felix's scent, which when human wasn't very prominent. Was a soft scent Jasmine which made Chan's head spin. 

Felixs brain was still fuzzy, only being able to concentrate on his mate infront of him. Rubbing his scent all over him on instinct. 

Chan loved what Felix was doing, he loved his scent just as much. However he had to set his dominance over him now or he'd struggle to get Felix to listen in the long run. 

Right now he was like a baby wolf, discovering new things and experiences. It's like teaching your child to behave.

Chans hand made its way into his hair, as he ran his hand through he felt a pair of tiny ears inside Felix's messy locks. 

Reaching his other hand down he felt Felix's little curly tail underneath the hoodie. He curled his hand in it carefully. Mindful not to hurt Felix. 

For a fully transformed wolf they learn to hide their ears and tail so not to be visable to humans. 

Felix didn't respond to anything, keeping on with his task of eventing his mate. 

"Felix" Chan's jaw clenched, he obviously knew that it wasn't Felix's fault, he wasn't used to being ignored. Seeing as he was the pack alpha and all. 

"Felix." he called sharply using his alpha tone making Felix stop all movements. 

His eyes slowly moved to Chan's face. All he could think was 'Alpha is displeased'. 

Without even thinking he threw his head back exposing his kneck to try and calm his alpha. 

Chan groaned grabbing Felix and pushing him back on the bed. He shoved his face into Felix's kneck. 

His alpha telling him to scent and protect Felix before anyone else could. Embed him with his scent.

Felix whimpered as Chan's fangs scraped along the front of his kneck. 

"You're mine" he pulled up to look into Felix's eyes 

"Yes alpha" Felix said without even thinking "all yours" 

"So good" Chan purred rubbing his hands over Felix's body " what an obediant pup" 

Felix began to purr too wrapping his arms tightly around Chan's kneck and kissing him. 

Chan grinned as they pulled away rubbing noses with Felix. 

"Alpha" Felix whispered with a smile, giving Chan a view of his cute little fangs.

"You're so beautiful" Chan breathed, of course Felix was beautiful as human. But being the same species allowed his animal devotion to really set in.

Felix purred happily the vibrations making Chan feel at peace. 

They still had some time to go until Felix fully grew. But Chan was looking forward to it much more now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, maybe I'll write another chapter. Not sure yet though.


End file.
